TNM textos examinados Génesis a Jó
King James Verson (KJV), New Revised Standard (NRS), New International Bible (NIB), New American Bible (NAB), a New American Standard Bible (NASB), Amplified Bible ( ), Living Bible ( ), Today's English ( ), Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM), Biblia de Jerusalém (BJ), Difusora Bíblica (MC), Almeida Revista e Atualizada (ARA), Almeida Corregida e Fiel (ACF), Nova Versão Internacional (NIV), Textos de Génesis Génesis 1:1 - "No princípio Deus criou [ verbo bará significa criar, trazer à existência, formar ] os céus e a terra." Foi Deus - a Causa, que trouxe à existência o Universo e suas leis - a Consequência. Em 1927, George Lemaitre propôs a Teoria do Big Bang - a Grande Explosão. Em 1929, Edwin Hubble descobriu evidências de um Universo em Evolução. Em 1948, inspirado na teoria de Albert Einstein, George Gamow desenvolveu a teoria do Big Bang. Segundo esta, o Universo teve origem em gigantescas concentrações de energia, gerando uma expansão que dura até hoje. A idade da Terra é aproximadamente 4,56 bilhões de anos e é calculada a partir da relação entre dois isótopos de chumbo formados pela decomposição de isótopos de urânio. * A preparação da Terra para a Vida Humana decorreu ao longo de seis "dias" criativos. Embora não esteja expressa em termos científicos, a sequência dos eventos criativos é lógica e cientificamente exata. A duração de cada "dia" [ yom ] criativo não é um período de tempo de 24 horas ou de mil anos (Salmos 90:4; II Pedro 3:9). Segundo a STV, cada "dia" criativo têm a duração de 7 mil anos. Ensinam que Adão foi formado no outono de 4026 AEC. Génesis 1:2 - No princípio, a Terra era "sem forma e vazia, e havia escuridão sobre a superfície da água de profundeza". Esta descrição da Terra precede o primeiro "dia" criativo. Diz-nos ainda que "a força ativa de Deus movia-se por cima da superfície das águas [ do oceano único ]." (TNM) O termo hebr. we rúahh significa "o espírito". A STV traduz por "a força ativa". Para a STV, o Espírito Santo de Deus é a Sua força ativa, não uma pessoa Divina. Génesis 2:4 - "Esta é uma história dos céus e da terra no tempo em que foram criados, no dia em que Jeová Deus fez a terra e o céu." (TNM) Sua transliteração: elleh tovldovt ha shamayim ve ha 'aretz be hib bare'am be yovm [ lit. "nos dias da criação" ], asovt YHWH Elohím eretz ve shamayim. Sua tradução lit.: "Esta é a origem dos céus e da Terra nos dias da criação quando YHWH Deus fez a Terra e os céus". (Jay P. Green, The Interlinear Hebrew-English Bible, Vol. 1, Hendrickson Publishers, 2005, pág. 4) * Outras traduções rezam: "Esta é a origem da criação dos céus e da Terra. Quando o SENHOR Deus fez a Terra e os céus". (MC) "Essa é a história da criação do céu e da terra. Quando Javé Deus fez a terra e o céu". (BJ) "Estas são as gerações dos céus e da terra quando foram criados, no dia em que o Senhor Deus fez a terra e os céus". (KJV) Sua tradução do hebr. diz: "Esta é a origem dos céus e da terra foram criadas no dia fez o SENHOR Deus a terra e o céu." * Em 1954, Frederick Franz admitiu em tribunal sob juramento, que não traduziria Génesis 2:4 a partir do hebraico - um versículo que qualquer estudante do primeiro ano de hebraico poderia facilmente traduzir. Isto apesar da STV assegurar que Franz era capaz de ler tanto hebraico como grego. (Douglas Walsh vs. Right Honorable James Latham Clyde, audiência num tribunal na Escócia em 24/11/1954, interrogatório de Frederick Franz, pág. 90-2) De acordo com Raymond Franz, seu tio estudou grego por dois anos na Universidade de Cincinnati, Ohio, e foi autodidata no estudo do hebraico. (Crise de Consciência, 1983, pág. 50) Alexandre Macmillan, um dos membros da então Diretoria da STV, em seu livro A Fé Em Marcha, publicado em 1952, exagerou nas suas habilitações académicas. * O registo de Frederick na universidade prova que era um estudante acima da média, embora não tenha concluido o curso. Ele frequentou a disciplina de Introdução ao Grego apenas 6 semestres, tendo desistido a meio do seu 1.º ano, na primavera de 1914. Isso não o qualificava como perito em grego bíblico. Franz sugere em sua autobiografia que estudou grego bíblico com o Prof. Arthur Kensella e que o grego clássico foi secundário, com o Dr. Joseph Harry. (A Sentinela de 1/5/1987, pág. 24) Segundo o catálogo de curso de 1911, o Prof. Kensella ainda não tinha doutoramento, e por isso, só podia ensinar cursos básicos. Na realidade, Frederick estudou 2 horas de grego bíblico e 21 horas de grego clássico. Génesis 1:21 - "E Deus prosseguiu, dizendo: Venha a haver luzeiros na expansão dos céus para fazerem separação entre o dia e a noite; e eles terão de servir de sinais, e para épocas, e para dias, e para anos. E terão de servir de luzeiros na expansão dos céus, para iluminarem a terra. ... E Deus passou a fazer os dois grandes luzeiros, o luzeiro maior para dominar o dia e o luzeiro menor para dominar a noite, e também as estrelas. 17 Assim, Deus os pôs na expansão dos céus para iluminarem a terra." (TNM) Génesis 1:21 - No quinto dia criaivo, "Deus passou a criar os grandes monstros marinhos ... segundo as suas espécies". (TNM)) O termo em gr. é Ketos, designa os grandes cetáceos ou grandes mamíferos marinhos de aspeto pisciforme. Génesis 1:27; 2:7-8 - "Jeová Deus passou a formar o homem [ ish ] do pó do solo [ adamah ] e a soprar nas suas narinas o fôlego de vida, e o homem veio a ser uma alma [ néfesh; gr. psykhé; lat. anima ] vivente." (TNM) O Homem não tem uma alma, ele é uma alma. Não teve pré-existência no domínio espiritual. Não foi o resultado da evolução de primatas. O termo néfesh designa um "ser que respira" cuja vida é sustentada pelo sangue. Alma, num sentido rigoroso, se refere ao que dá movimento ao que é vivo, o que é animado ou que faz mover. O mesmo termo é usado para os animais. * O antepassado do género humano é chamado de Adão. Em hebr. Adam, significa "feito da terra" ou terreno. (A Enciclopédia Judaica, Vol. 1, pág. 179) Afirma-se a origem monocêntrica do Homem. Deus formou o homem Adão "à imagem e semelhança de Deus". (Génesis 1:27; 5:1) Eva, em hebr. Hewa, deriva de hawwah, significa "que dá vida" ou dadora de vida. (4:1) A primeira mulher [ ishah, "homem fêmea" ], formada por Deus a partir "da costela que havia tirado do homem". Era "uma ajudadora como complemento dele [ lit. "parte correspondente" ]". (Génesis 2:18, 21-23; 3:23-24) Génesis 4:6-7 - "Então Jeová disse a Caim: Por que se acendeu a tua ira e por que descaiu o teu semblante? Se te voltares para fazer o bem, não haverá enaltecimento? Mas, se não te voltares para fazer o bem, há o pecado agachado à entrada e tem desejo ardente de ti; e conseguirás tu dominá-lo?" (TNM) É a primeira vez que a palavra pecado aparece na Bíblia. Este texto é um dos textos de tradução difícil. "o pecado deitar-se-á à tua porta e andará a espreitar-te. Cuidado, pois ele tem muita inclinação para ti, mas deves dominá-lo." (MC) "o pecado está junto à porta, como fera acuada, espreitando você. Por acaso, será que você pode dominá-la?" (BJ) "o pecado jaz à porta, e sobre ti será o seu desejo, mas sobre ele deves dominar." (ACF) "o pecado jaz à porta; o seu desejo será contra ti, mas a ti cumpre dominá-lo." (ARA) Génesis 6:1-4 - "os filhos do verdadeiro Deus [ ou "anjos" na LXX ] começaram a notar as filhas dos homens, que elas eram bem parecidas; e foram tomar para si esposas ... Naqueles dias veio a haver os nefilins na terra, ... elas lhes deram filhos; eles eram os poderosos [ hag gibborím; "gigantes" na Vg ] da antiguidade, os homens de fama." (TNM) Seres espirituais se materializaram e tiveram filhos com as mulheres terrestres. Isto corresponde aos relatos mitológicos de deuses (anjos) e semideuses (filhos dos anjos). Os filhos dos anjos são chamados de "nefilins". Deriva da forma causativa do verbo nefal e significa "que fazem os outros cair", lit. "derrubadores". * Os nifilins morreram afogados no Dilúvio bíblico. Seus pais angélicos se desmaterializam e voltaram a ser seres espirituais. São identificados no NT como sendo os anjos decaídos, que foram condenados por Deus. (II Pedro 2:4; Judas 6) Os "filhos de Deus", não são os descendentes de Sete, e as "filhas dos homens", não são as descendentes de Caim. Não são o cruzamento de hominídeos. Génesis 10:9 - "Apresentou-se como poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová. É por isso que há um ditado: Igual a Ninrode [ ou Nimrud, hebr. himrid, rebelar ], poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová." (TNM) A expressão "diante de" (MC, BJ), em hebr. lif néh, significa em oposição, desafio a alguém ou a alguma coisa. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1990, pág. 91) Génesis 11:9 - "É por isso que [ a cidade ] foi chamada pelo nome de Babel, porque Jeová confundiu ali o idioma de toda a terra". (TNM) Em consequência disso, os humanos gradualmente deixaram de construir a cidade e sua torre-templo [ zigurate ]. Deus forçou a sua dispersão por toda a superfície da Terra. (11:1-4, 7-9; 10:10) Babel ficava na "planície na terra de Sinear" ou Mesopotâmia, entre os rios Tigre e Eufrates. Babel, em acádico Bab-ilu, significa "Porta de Deus". Na etimologia judaica, Babel derivava do verbo hebr. Balal, "confundir". Génesis 19:4-7 - "Antes de se poderem deitar, os homens da cidade, os homens de Sodoma, cercaram a casa, desde o rapaz até o velho, todo o povo numa só turba. E chamavam a Ló e diziam-lhe: Onde estão os homens que foram ter contigo hoje à noite? Trazei-os para fora a nós, para que tenhamos relações com eles. Por fim, Ló saiu a eles à entrada, mas fechou a porta atrás de si. Disse então: Por favor, meus irmãos, não procedais mal. Por favor, eis que tenho duas filhas que nunca tiveram relações com um homem. Por favor, deixai-me trazê-las para fora a vós. Fazei então com elas o que parecer bem aos vossos olhos. Somente não façais nada a esses homens, porque foi por isso que vieram sob a sombra do meu teto." (TNM) O termo hebr. yadha, "conhecer", traduzido por "conheceram varão", têm o sentido de relações sexuais. * "O clamor de queixa a respeito de Sódoma [ Shedom, "queima" ou incêndio ] e Gomorra [ Amorah ] é alto, e seu pecado, é muito grave." (8:20) A expressão "Sódoma e Gomorra" se aplica às cinco cidades-estado do paradisíaco Vale de Sidim [ "Vale dos Campos" ], junto ao Mar Salgado. (Génesis 14:2) Abraão perguntou a Deus pela terceira vez: "Suponhamos que se achem ali dez [ justos ]." Deus respondeu: "Não a arruinarei por causa dos dez." (19:32) O motivo da punição dos seus habitantes por Deus não era apenas a condenação da homossexualidade, mas também a dimensão que este comportamento tomara. Os sodomitas ou habitantes de Sódoma — tanto jovens quanto velhos — cercaram a casa de Ló exigindo que os hóspedes anjélicos viessem para fora para terem relações sexuais com eles. Na Moisaica, se um israelita coabita-se sexualmente com um homem cometeriam ambos um ato abominável. Seriam punidos com a morte. (Levítico 18:22; 20:13; Deuteronómio 23:17) Textos de Êxodo a Deutronómino Êxodo 2:10 - "E o menino cresceu. Trouxe-o então à filha de Faraó, de modo que se tornou filho para ela; e ela passou a chamá-lo pelo nome de Moisés [ עברית, Moshe; gr. Mósis ] e a dizer: É porque o tirei da água." (TNM) Segundo etimologia judaica, deriva do verbo mashah, que significa "tirar". Têm o significado de "retirado" da água. Veja Flávio Josefo, Antiguidades Judaicas, Livro II, Cap. 9 § 6. * As evidências apontam para a origem egípcia do nome - sem a referência ao nome de um deus. Por sua vez, mss ou "ms" significa "filho de" ou "servo de". Note os nomes: Ahmés (Amósis), "filho de deus Amon", Tutmés (Tutmósis), "filho de deus Tut, ou ainda, Ramsés, "filho de deus Rá". Os relatos épicos sobre Sargão, Rei da Acádia (2270 a 2215 AEC), são similares ao relato de Moisés. Êxodo 3:14 - "Mostrarei Ser" (TNM), em vez da tradução usual "Eu Sou" (MC), no presente do indicativo. O tetragrama YHWH aparece 6.828 vezes no AT. Deriva do verbo hebr. היה, HaYaH, que significa "Ser". Ele afirma a Sua existência eterna. O Deus de Abraão é YHWH, o Deus Todo-poderoso [ El Shadday ]. "Aquele que é, e que era, e que vem". (Génesis 17:1; Êxodo 3:6; 6:3; Revelação 1:8; 4:11) Os trinitários associam este texto com a afirmação de Jesus Cristo em João 8:58. Veja Êxodo 20:7. Êxodo 20:7 - "Não deves tomar o nome de Jeová, teu Deus, dum modo fútil, pois Jeová não deixará impune aquele que tomar seu nome dum modo fútil." (TNM) Proíbe apenas todo o uso desrespeitoso do Nome de Deus [ promessas impensadas, falsos juramentos, blasfémia ], não a sua pronúncia. (Génesis 4:1, 26; Levitíco 24:10-16, 23) A STV ensina que é uma indignidade a tradição de substituir YHWH pela palavra "Senhor" [ hebr. Adhonay; gr. Kyríos ]. Visto que Jesus Cristo é também chamado no NT de "Senhor" [ gr. Kyríos ], é amiúde confundido como sendo o verdadeiro Deus ou o Deus Todo-poderoso. Os eruditos em hebraico afirmam que a pronúncia mais exata é YaHWeH ou Javé, em vez de JeHoWaH ou Jeová. A STV assegura que os cristãos do 1º século conheciam a pronúncia correta de YHWH e a divulgavam a outros. Não A STV ensina que o que é importante é conhecer e usar Seu nome de modo respeitoso. * A Santa Sé decidiu que não se deve usar a grafia YaHWeH ou Javé nas traduções bíblicas católicas. Não deve-se usar a pronúncia YaHWeH ou Javé na liturgia, orações e cânticos. O tetragrama YHWH deve ser substituído pelas expressões substitutas "Deus" [ hebr. Elohím; gr. Theós ] ou "Senhor" [ hebr. Adhonay; gr. Kyríos ]. No caso de Adhonay YHWH, se deve usar "Senhor Deus". Aleluia, em hebr. הַלְלוּיָהּ, Halləluyah, "Louvai a Jah", passa a ser traduzido por "Louvai a Deus". (Catecismo da Igreja Católica; Joseph Ratzinger, Jesus de Nazaré, A Esfera dos Livros, Lisboa, 2007, pág. 189-93, 424-435; Carta da Congregação para o Culto Divino e a Disciplina dos Sacramentos a todas as conferências episcopais de 11/9/2008) Êxodo 22:22-23 - "E caso homens briguem entre si, e eles realmente firam uma mulher grávida e deveras saiam os filhos dela [ parto prematuro ], mas não haja acidente fatal, sem falta se lhe deve impor uma indemnização segundo o que o dono da mulher lhe impuser; e ele tem de dá-la por intermédio dos magistrados [ anciãos da cidade ]. Mas se acontecer um acidente fatal, então terás de dar alma por alma". (TNM) Este caso, não é um homicídio com intenção de matar. As traduções enfatizam que o "acidente fatal" se aplica apenas à mulher grávida. Isto concorda com os códigos legislativos de Hamurábi, hitita e assírio. (João Rinaldi, Introdução à Leitura da Bíblia, Livraria Tavares Martins, Porto, 1970, pág. 192) Segundo a STV, o "acidente fatal" se aplica tanto à morte materna como à morte do feto. Em ambos casos, se trata de homicídio culposo - sem intenção de matar. Números 1:52 - "cada homem junto à sua divisão três tribos". (TNM) O termo dighlóh traduzida por "divisão" deriva de déghel, e tem o significado de "estandarte", "bandeira" ou "insígnia" de uma cooperação. Segundo a STV, não há nada que prove que as tribos de Israel usassem estandartes, bandeiras ou insígnias. O contexto se refere à organização no acampamento de Israel. (Números 1) Textos Juízes a Jeremias Juízes 6:3 - A respeito de uma filisteia de Timná, Sansão fez o seguinte pedido a seu pai: "Obtém-me só esta". (TNM) Na ed. inglês da TNM diz: "Get just her for me". Outras traduções traduzem por "trazei [ ou buscai ] ela para mim". A tradução literal do hebr. reza: "Ela trazei para mim" ("Her get for me"), expressando dessa forma um sentido imperativo e enfático. * Em 1953, a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia seguiu a tradução literal do hebraico. (Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas Vol. I, 1953) Em março de 1954, na entrevista dada pelo Dr. Edgar Goodspeed a William Cetnar, então representante da STV, este texto entre outros receberam criticas quanto a sua gramática. Estas foram omitidas nas publicações da STV. (texto de William Cetnar no livro de Edmund Gruss, Nós deixamos as Testemunhas de Jeová, Baker Book House, Grand Rapids, Michigan, 1976, pág. 73-77, em inglês; William & Jane Cetnar, Questões para as Testemunhas de Jeová Que Amam A Verdade; Kunkletown, Pensilvânia, 1983, pág. 64, em inglês) Salmos 110:1 - "A pronunciação de Jeová a meu Senhor é: Senta-te à minha direita, até que eu ponha os teus inimigos como escabelo para os teus pés." (TNM) É um salmo do Rei David. O "meu senhor" refere-se ao rei de Israel. "Disse o SENHOR [ Adhonay, expressão substituta para YHWH ] ao meu senhor: Senta-te à minha direita, e Eu farei dos teus inimigos um estrado para os teus pés." (MC) "Oráculo de Javé ao meu senhor: Sente-se à minha direita, e eu farei de seus inimigos o estrado de seus pés." (BJ) "Disse o Senhor ao meu Senhor: Assenta-te à minha mão direita, até que ponha os teus inimigos por escabelo dos teus pés." (ACF) Compare com aplicação feita em Atos 2:34-36. Isaías 7:14 - "Eis que a própria donzela [ almah ] ficará realmente grávida e dará à luz um filho, e ela há de chamá-lo pelo nome de Emanuel". (TNM) Aqui almah significa "moça jovem", sem implicar que seja virgem ou não. Não é usado betulah, que significa "virgem" em sentido físico, a integridade do hímen. Não se trata de uma virgem mãe. Compare com aplicação feita em Mateus 1:23. Emanuel, hebr. Himmanu-El, significa "Connosco está Deus" ou Deus Connosco. Isaías 19:18 - "Naquele dia virá a haver cinco cidades na terra do Egito, falando o idioma de Canaã e jurando a Jeová dos exércitos. Cidade de Derrubamento se chamará uma cidade." (TNM) O termo hebr. Ir-Hahèrès significa "Cidade da Destruição". "Cidade de destruição" (ACF). Veja Jeremias 43:7 e 44:1. Outras traduções vertem por "Cidade do Sol" (MC, BJ). Segundo a nota da MC diz que pode ser a cidade de Heliópolis - a "Cidade do deus Sol" em grego, importante centro religioso do Baixo Egito a NE do Cairo (hoje Tell Ara el-Hisn). Os gregos louvam a sabedoria e a ciência destes sacerdotes "muitos versados no conhecimento das coisas celestes". O raciocínio usado é devido à assonância entre Hahèrès, "destruição", e Hakhèrès, "Sol". Isaías 19:19-20 - "Naquele dia virá a haver um altar a Jeová no meio da terra do Egito, e uma coluna a Jeová ao lado do seu termo. terá de mostrar ser como sinal e como testemunha para Jeová dos exércitos na terra do Egito". (TNM) * "Naquele dia, o SENHOR terá um altar no meio da terra do Egito, e uma coluna se erigirá ao SENHOR na sua fronteira. Servirá de sinal e de testemunho ao SENHOR dos Exércitos na terra do Egito". (BJ) "Naquele dia haverá no centro do Egito um altar erguido ao SENHOR, e um monumento dedicado ao SENHOR, junto à fronteira. Servirão de sinal e testemunho de como o SENHOR do universo está presente no Egito." (MC) "Naquele tempo o Senhor terá um altar no meio da terra do Egito, e uma coluna se erigirá ao Senhor, junto da sua fronteira. E servirá de sinal e de testemunho ao Senhor dos Exércitos na terra do Egito". (ACF) Jeremias 25:10-12 - "E toda esta terra [ de Judá ] terá de tornar-se um lugar devastado, um assombro, e estas nações [ em redor de Judá ] terão de servir ao rei de Babilónia [ o Império Neo-babilónico ] por setenta anos. E terá de acontecer que, quando tiverem cumprido setenta anos, ajustarei contas com o rei de Babilónia e com aquela nação [ 5/6 de outubro de 539 AEC ]." (TNM) Veja Jeremias 29:10, Daniel 9:2 e II Crónicas 36:20-21. Jeremias 29:10 - "De acordo com o cumprimento de setenta anos em Babilónia, voltarei minha atenção para vós [ judeus ], e vou confirmar para convosco a minha boa palavra por trazer-vos de volta a este lugar [ 1.º ano de Ciro II, isto é, 538/537 AEC ]." (TNM) Veja Jeremias 25:10-12. * "setenta anos em Babilónia" (TNM). O texto massorético diz: בבל במשך שבעים שנה. Sua transliteração: l bbl shboim shne, diz lit. "para Babilónia setenta anos". (John Kohlenberger III, NVI Interlinear hebraico-inglês do Antigo Testamento, Casa Public. Zondervan, Grand Rapids, 1979; James Strong, Nova Concordância Exaustiva da Bíblia) Não é o período do Exílio dos judeus conforme a STV ensina como sendo fato histórico incontestável. (O Que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina?, 2005, pág. 215) É o período do domínio do Império Neo-babilónico - de 609 a 539 AEC. Todos os cálculos escatológicos da STV se alicerçam em 607 AEC [ 537 AEC - 70 anos ], supostamente o ano da destruição de Jerusalém e seus Templo por Nabucodonosor II. (Carl Olof Jonsson, Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, 2008) Textos de Daniel a Malaquias Daniel 4:13, 20, 22, 29 - Estes "sete tempos" são sete anos lunares. Foi o tempo que o Deus de Israel decretou para humilhar a arrogância de Nabucodonosor II, Rei de Babilónia. Durante o período da demência de Nabucodonosor, o rei foi substituído interinamente no reinado. Não existe comprovação história deste fato. * Usando os cálculos de John Acquila Brown publicados em 1823, Nelson Barbour foi quem associou a ideia de que os "sete tempos" eram a duração dos "tempos dos gentios" [ kairoi ethnōn ] mencionados em Lucas 21:24. Os "sete tempos" seriam 7 anos lunares x 360 ou 2.520 anos. Iria de outubro de 607 AEC - suposto ano da destruição de Jerusalém - a outubro de 1914 EC. Em 1875, Barbour publicou os seus cálculos na sua revista Arauto da Manhã. Em 1876, Charles Russell no periódico do adventista George Storrs, escreveu que "os tempos dos gentios" findavam em 1914. (Examinador da Bíblia de 10/1876, Nova Iorque, pág. 27-8) Seria a vinda do Armagedão. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 12/1879, pág. 3; de 3/1880, pág. 2) Seria o momento da "completa destruição dos poderes ... deste mundo maligno - político, financeiro, eclesiástico". (Estudos das Escrituras Vol. IV - , 1897, pág. 604, 622) Ninguém adivinhou a ocorrência da I Guerra Mundial (1914-1918) e nem os eventos que lhe sucederam. Daniel 7:25 - O Rei da Síria "falará até mesmo palavras contra o Altíssimo e hostilizará continuamente os próprios santos do Supremo [ os judeus ]. E tentará mudar tempos e lei, e serão entregues à sua mão por um tempo, e tempos e metade de um tempo." (TNM) Daniel 11:31 diz: "hão de profanar o santuário [ o Templo ] ... e remover o sacrifício contínuo. E hão de constituir a coisa repugnante que causa desolação." Veja Daniel 12:7. Daniel 8:13-14 - "E eu estava ouvindo certo santo falar, e outro santo passou a dizer àquele que falava: Até quando durará a visão do sacrifício contínuo e da transgressão que causa desolação [ isto é, constituição da coisa repugnante ], para fazer tanto do lugar santo [ o Templo ] como do exército [ dos céus ] algo a ser pisoteado? Ele me disse, pois: Até 2300 noitinhas e manhãs; e o lugar santo certamente será levado à sua condição correta [ ou seja, santificado ]." (TNM) * As 2300 "noitinhas e manhãs" de Daniel 8:14, os 1290 dias e 1335 dias de Daniel 12:11-12, eram encaradas como tendo implicações messiânicas. No antigo entendimento da STV, as "2300 noitinhas e manhãs" eram 2300 anos, em vez de 1150 dias. Se estenderiam do 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I - supostamente em 455 AEC - até 1846 EC. A purificação do Santuário seria pela exposição por parte do Movimento Adventista das falsas doutrinas da Cristandade. Daniel 9:24 - Declara que "setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo [ judeus ] e sobre a tua cidade santa [ Jerusalém ], para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos." (TNM) O termo hebr. para semana, shabû'a, significa um "período de sete". (Levítico 25:3-4, 8-9) O texto hebraico diz "setenta períodos de sete" foram determinados. São interpretados como 70 semanas de anos x 7, ou seja, 490 anos. Daniel 9:25-26 - "desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias, o Líder, haverá sete semanas, também sessenta e duas semanas." (TNM) No mês de nisã (março-abril) no 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I, Neemias foi autorizado a viajar até Jerusalém para erguer as muralhas e colocar os portões. (Neemias 1:1; 2:1; 7:1; Daniel 9:27) O Templo já havia sido reconstruído e inaugurado no 6.º ano de Dario I. (Esdras 6:15) Xerxes I foi assassinado a 14 de agosto de 465 AEC. Artaxerxes, seu filho, sucedeu-lhe como rei. Seu 20.º ano foi em 445/444 AEC. A tabuinha astronómica VAT 5047 fixou 454 AEC no seu 11.º ano de reinado. * O Messias apareceria no fim das sessenta e nove semanas, ou seja, 483 anos ( 7 semanas x 7 = 49 anos + 62 semanas x 7 = 434 anos ). Contrariando todas as evidências, a STV ensina como fato incontestável que 455/454 AEC foi o 20º ano de Artaxerxes I. Conjetura uma co-regência entre Dário I e Xerxes I e Xerxes I e Artaxerxes I. (Carl Olof Jonsson, Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, 2008; O Que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina?, 2005, pág. 197; Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1990, pág. 582-5) * Segundo Lucas 3:1, 21-23, o Messias [ "Ungido", gr. Christo ] apareceu no "15.º ano de Tibério César". Tibério foi imperador em 18 de setembro. (Tácito, Anais, Livro I, Cap. 8) O seu 15.º ano vai de setembro de 28 EC a setembro de 29 EC. Segundo a STV, recuando 483 anos solares a partir de 29 EC, obtemos o ano correto - 455/454 AEC. Estes 483 anos são anos lunares, não anos solares. Cada ano lunar tem 360 dias. Isso corresponderá ao período de 445 AEC a 29 EC. Daniel 12:7 - "Será por um tempo designado, tempos designados e uma metade. E assim que se tiver posto fim ao espatifamento do poder do povo santo [ os judeus ], acabarão todas estas coisas." (TNM) Três tempos e meio são 1260 dias lunares, ou seja, 42 meses. (Revelação 11:2-3; 12:6, 14; 13:5) É o tempo determinado por Deus para rebaixar os reis da Terra. Veja Daniel 4:13, 20, 22, 29. Veja Daniel 7:25. Daniel 12:12-13 - E desde o tempo em que se remover o sacrifício contínuo e se constituir a coisa repugnante que causa desolação, haverá mil duzentos e noventa dias. Feliz aquele que se mantiver na expetativa e que chegar aos mil trezentos e trinta e cinco dias!" (TNM) O anjo não estabelece nenhum evento para o fim dos "1290 dias" e dos "1335 dias". * Os "1290 dias" se estenderiam de 538 EC até 1828 EC, o início do movimento adventista de William Miller. Os "1335 dias" se estenderiam de 538 EC até 1873 EC, aparentemente se ajustava com o suposto fim dos 2300 anos de Daniel 8:14. Em 1889, Charles Russell ajustou o ano de 538 EC para 539 EC. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião, janeiro/fevereiro de 1889, pág. 4, em inglês; Estudos das Escrituras Vol. III - Venha o Teu Reino, 1890, pág. 58, 63-4, em inglês) * "A aplicação que o Sr. Miller fez dos três tempos e meio [ 1260 dias ] foi praticamente a mesma que nós fizemos, mas ele cometeu o erro de não começar os períodos de 1290 e 1335 no mesmo ponto [ Miller fez os cálculos a partir em 509 EC, Barbour corrigiu para 538 EC ]... O desapontamento foi predito para o primeiro movimento [ Adventistas ] ... mas o segundo [ Estudantes da Bíblia / STV ] não foi um desapontamento ... pois o cumprimento [ segunda parousia de Cristo ] veio exatamente ... em outubro de 1874." (Estudos das Escrituras Vol. III - Venha o Teu Reino, 1891, pág. 85-93) Estes ensinos foram abandonados em 1930. * Há uma primeira aplicação à morte do Sumo-sacerdote Onias III [ "o Ungido, o Líder Pacto" ] e a profanação do Templo por Antíoco IV, Rei da Síria. Em 167 AEC, ao regressar da campanha do Egito, Antíoco IV conquistou Jerusalém. Decretou a helenização forçada dos judeus. Proibiu o culto judaico. No do altar do Templo, foi colocado uma imagem-ídolo do deus Zeus [ "a coisa repugnante que causa desolação", TNM ] a quem foram sacrificios animais religiosamente impuros. Segundo uma tabuinha conservada no Museu Britânico, Antíoco IV morreu em outubro de 164 AEC. Os judeus reconquistam Jerusalém e dedicam novamente o Templo. Em dezembro, exatamente três anos após a profanação do Templo. É instituída a festa da Hanukka [ "Dedicação" ], no dia 25 de casleu / 15 de dezembro. Veja I Macabeus 4:52-54, 59. Existe uma aplicação posterior às legiões romanas durante os sítios de Jerusalém, em 66-70 EC. (Mateus 24:15-16; Marcos 13:14; Lucas 21:20, 24) Malaquias 3:8-10 - "Porventura roubará o homem terreno a Deus? ... Nas décimas partes e nas contribuições. ... Trazei todas as décimas partes à casa do depósito para que venha a haver alimento na minha casa [ ou seja, o Templo ]; e experimentai-me, por favor, neste respeito, disse Jeová dos exércitos, se eu não vos abrir as comportas dos céus e realmente despejar sobre vós uma bênção até que não haja mais necessidade." (TNM) O dízimo ou "décima parte", era um requisito obrigatório para o antigo Israel. A sua terra e todas as suas produções pertenciam a YHWH. Destinava-se a sustentar o serviço dos levitas no Templo de Jerusalém. (Números 18:21, 24, 25-29) O dízimo não é um requisito obrigatório para os cristãos. O primeiro registo sobre o dízimo é encontrado em Génesis 14:20, é um ato voluntário de reconhecimento. Saiba Mais * Bíblia Hebraica de Kittel (BHK) * Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS) * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR) * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em inglês * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * [http://logoshp.6te.net/TJesttntm5.htm Um estudo sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], por Rev. Jack Howell, trad. Emerson H. Oliveira Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia Categoria:Doutrinas